Glory Jane (Philippine TV series)
Glory Jane is a 2016 Philippine romantic school-themed melodrama television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title originally played by Park Min-young. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, it is topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from January 18, 2016 to July 29, 2016, replacing I Luv for Christmas. This is Cherryz Mendoza's first lead role and the first starting role after portraying a supporting role in Only Me and You and the promising role in Forever Barkada. The series follows the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring high school classmate and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. The local adaptation of Koreanovela received by the school-oriented storyline due to heartwarming scenes, moral values and valuable lessons among the high school teenagers as it aim to target for young audience and knowledge in the Philippine public grade school through the development of teaching moral values, life lessons and basic education. The series has also been known to educate and empower its viewers Philippine basic education and Filipino learners. This is the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. It is also considered as the first ever school-themed drama series and the first television drama of IBC partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services. It airs from Monday to Friday at 5:45 pm as a lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast Express Balita. Origin Glory Jane is a South Korean drama series broadcast on KBS2 in 2011 starring Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. It was a "national drama" after garnering high ratings, including topping 20.2% for its finale episode. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. Re-runs of Glory Jane were aired on IBC aired on primetime from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014. Premise A happy and determined high school teenager who struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she had no memory of her past. She can remember that mom and dad from her family in order to learn some moral values and that her family asked her to not forget her name - Jane Yoon. As she focused on the good lessons, Jane discovered that already has a family and see that Ryan Kwang, a former baseball player who will fall in love with Jane. Jane decided to learned under her family and friends, and she managed to her moral lessons, know her real identity and the man she sees as a love interest. Kristoff Alvarez is the high school classmate boy and future heir of a sports clothing company and also the clean-up hitter for a professional baseball team. Synopsis Jane (Cherryz Mendoza) is a happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Marie (Maricar Reyes) and Mark (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Mark was killed in a car accident and orchestrated by Jane's father Alvin (Richard Poon), to make sure that Jane's father takes over control of the company. When Jane's mom Marie received news of her husband's accident she took Jane and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by father 's goons, which separated the mom and daughter. Marie and Alvin ordered Marco (Paolo Contis) who works as his chauffeur with Kim (Bettina Carlos) and send for Jane, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where mom and dad told her. At the age of 14, Jane discovered in school when mom and dad regained her memories that she is a classmate when she meet with their classmates like Kylie (Stephanie Bangcot) and Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo). She admired with Angela (Denise Canlas), who will pretend that unwarmed in classroom. Marco' son, Ryan (Rico dela Paz), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Kristoff (Francis Magundayao), who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Ryan meets Jane, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jane's orders, Marco is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Jane's mom from revealing dad's dark secrets. Jane, together with mom and dad meet her son Pablo (Hiro Volante) who began as their two children. Ryan decides to quit being a baseball player from high school and owning as a college student and his noodle shop. Jane has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Kristoff who meets with her new love interest Valerie (Keith Cruz) and their best friends Jenny and Angela. Ryan finds himself disowned by Marco and Kim, and their classmates apply for jobs at the principal in high school. After he quit a baseball player in high school, Ryan attend as a college student and meet their best friends like Manolo (Arvic Tan) and Christian (John Manalo). However, Ryan did well with Adrian (Kristofer Martin) putted against each other in everything they want. In Jane's school, Kristoff continue to learned for Jane's affections that is bound to happen for the classes. Cecil (Mymy Davao) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim, who happens to be Ryan's runaway sister. Then, Jane who fall in love with Ryan. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon - She is the lead female protagonist of the series. Marie and Alvin's daughter. A happy and determined girl who became a high school teenager. In the series, she develops a crush on her boyfriend Ryan. * Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang - Jane's love interest. * Francis Magundayao as Kristoff Alvarez - Ryan's bestfriend but later have feelings for Valerie. * Maricar Reyes as Marie Yoon - Jane's mother and Alvin's wife. * Richard Poon as Alvin Yoon - Jane's father and Marie's husband. * Hiro Volante as Pablo Yoon - Jane's son, his mother and father. * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz - Jane's friend in high school and Kristoff's girlfriend. 'Supporting Cast' * Coleen Garcia as Jasmine Ortega - the lead female antagonist of the series. Jane's bestfriend and Ryan’s friend in college. * Justin Ward as Edward Alvarez - Kristoff's brother and Jane's bestfriend in high school. * Denise Canlas as Angela Santos - Jane's mean girl and teen kontrabida in Jane's school. * Paolo Contis as Marco Kwang - Ryan's foster father. * Bettina Carlos as Kim Kwang - Ryan's runaway sister. * Joy Viado as Medie Avlarez - The nanny of Kristoff and Ward. * Justin Quirino as Paolo Obrera - Alvin's friend and Jasmine’s brother. * Mymy Davao as Cecil dela Cruz - Valerie's mother. * Ace Espinosa as Tomas dela Cruz - Valerie's father. * Stephanie Bangcot as Kylie Garcia - Jane's classmate/friend. * Franchesca Salcedo as Jenny Tobias - Jane's classmate/friend. * Michael Tañeca as Carlo Mendoza - Pablo's classmate/friend. * Neri Naig as Teacher Jung Neri - High school teacher. * John Wayne Sace as Jake - the coach of baseball in high school. * Kristofer Martin as Adrian Martin - the male bida-kontrabida in the series. He is Ryan's half-brother. * Arvic Tan as Manolo Perez - Ryan's friend in college. * Julian Estrada as Christian Rodrigo - Ryan's friend, later as Jasmine's childhood friend in college. * Trina Legaspi as Aryanna Bartolome - one of Manolo's friends. * Marvelous Alejo as Shaira Estrada - Ryan's bestfriend in college. 'Extended Cast' * Raven Villanueva as Director of nursing service * Mike Advincula as Rayver Uytingco - Ryan's professor in college. * Robin da Roza as Fr. Bernard Hernandez - Filipino Catholic priest in church 'Guest Cast' * Martin Escudero as Robin Gonzaga - Jasmine's boyfriend. * Chienna Filomeno as Bianca Santos - Ryan's semi-serious girlfriend. * Angelina Cruz as Gabbi Salvador * Andres Muhlach as Miguel de Guzman - Jane's new love. * Via Saroca as Leslie Garcia - Jane's bestfriend and Carlo's girlfriend. * Paolo Santiago as John Ramos * Yves Yamio as Adrian Rosales * Lianne Valentin as Joanna Mendez * Miguel David as Rico Romualdez - Valerie's semi-boyfriend. 'Special Participation' * Carleen Sky Aclan as young Jane Yoon * Lance Lucido as young Ryan Kwang * Francyss "Kiko" Abuan as young Kristoff Alvarez * Smokey Manaloto as Mark Yoon * Crissel Ignacio as young Valerie dela Cruz * Jedrik Yamio as young Edward Alvarez * Alessandra Sophia as young Angela Santos Episodes Production At December 2013 trade launch to potential advertisers, IBC announced it had acquired the Philippine adaptation rights to the drama. Glory Jane was revealed as one of two Korean drama adaptations (along with My Princess) as part of the network's program line-up for 2014. Superstar Circle grand winner and Friends 4Ever star Liza Soberano was initially reported to be the lead role, but later became part of the supporting role in Janella: A Teen Princess on September 22, 2014 instead. On September 2014, a story published in the Journal group of daily tabloids reported that IBC was interested in IBC talent Sue Ramirez for Glory Jane in which she would star with Khalil Ramos and Rico dela Paz. However, IBC decided to cancel and shelved the series in 2014. There would be no news about the project until October 2015 when IBC brought back the local adaptation of Koreanovela for the network and this time, began a partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services, a production partner and the line producer of the sequestered network announced that Glory Jane will be the school-themed drama that premiered on January 18, 2016. During a press conference on October 10, 2015, it was announced that The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza who signed a TV contract with IBC, leads the cast in a title role, contrary to what had been reported. IBC talent Soberano admitted to being "hurt" after learning she did not been cast on the series because she currently star in the primetime drama series Before I Fall in Love. Along with Cherryz, other teen actors of IBC to star include Forever Barkada onscreen team-up partner Rico dela Paz who marked in his fourth project after Only Me and You, Dahil Ba Sa Kanya and Forever Barkada; and teen idol Francis Magundayao who marks the fourh project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever and the supporting role in Princess Charm, and he collobated with Secarats. It is also the first time real-life couple Maricar Reyes and Richard Poon were announced to be the parents of Mendoza's character. They are joined by comedian-actor Paolo Contis and Bettina Carlos, who will be making her first primetime project of IBC through the show played as Rico's runaway sister. Other cast announced include comedienne Joy Viado who marks her return to IBC after 2 years, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa also return to acting after 5 years, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace, plus the young artists of Secarats are their acting debuts, including Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Denise Canlas and Michael Tañeca. Filming of the series began in October 12, 2015. IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. said the Philippine adaptation geared towards in high school education recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education which will return for the requirement of students by wear uniforms and particularly capture the high school students in a classroom setting in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pang-paaralan; Literally: school attire) as well as a uniform required in physical education classes (PE) in an effort to study and learn in school among the teenagers in both public junior high school and senior high schools, ages 12-19 years old. Before the airing of the first episode, Dyogi knows that their enthusiasm on the opportunity for curriculum-based education in a high school level in both public and private by educating and teaching moral values and valuable and moral lessons in the series aim to suitable for young audiences. They also remaked that there are the school-oriented storyline with a heartwarming scenes where the classmate gaves a lesson in high school. In February 8, 2016, Kristofer Martin would also be joining the cast as the main male bida-kontrabida and Ryan's half-brother. In February 29, 2016, it was announced that Coleen Garcia became a guest star. However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular supporting cast as Jane's bestfriend. This was the last TV appearance of Joy Viado before her death on September 10, 2016 after returned to Kapinoy Network for her comeback and her only project after 2 years. Meanwhile, it is the only supporting role of Keith Cruz before she eventually had her very first leading role in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a millennial high school era of IBC 13's longest-running sitcom which premiered in January 7, 2017 for which Justin Ward was also part of the sitcom. 'Scheduling' As part of Primetime Ang Dating evening block, Glory Jane was originally planned to replace Kumander Bawang at 7:45pm on January 2016. However, the school-themed drama does not allowed to put the 7:45pm timeslot due to fantaserye genre of IBC and the fans of Forever Friends of Cherryz, the management decided to place it on a pre-primeime slot premiered on January 18, 2016, replacing I Luv for Christmas. It aired as the lead-in to the network's flagship national evening newscast, Express Balita. 'Marketing' On December 25, 2015, during commercial gap of the romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the series on YouTube, featuring Cherryz. Another teaser followed on December 30, and once again featuring Cherryz. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the show's website and Twitter. The full trailer premiered on January 8, 2016. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. Music Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the teleserye was released on January 15, 2016 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and distributed by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify and iTunes. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Cherryz Mendoza, led by the show's theme song One Day. According to Ivory label manager Denise Sia, the album reached Gold status selling more than 15,000 copies nationwide. 'Track listing' # One Day (composer: Agatha Obar-Morallos, arranger: Paulo Zarate) # Lihim (composer: Robster Evangelista) # I Will Be Here to Stay (composers: Vehnee Saturno, Doris Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) # Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (composer: TJ Monterde) - feat. Hiro Volante # Siguro (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) # Points of View (composer: Louie Ocampo, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Keith Cruz # Ang Pag-Ibig (composer: Ruben Palisoc, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Hiro Volante #''Baka Sakali'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - feat. Rico dela Paz # Sa Puso'y Ikaw (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) # Just Say You Love Me (composers: Jim Cosme, Homer Flores, arranger: Albert Tamayo) Ratings According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, the Philippine version of the hit Korean drama Glory Jan''e successfully conquered the early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national rating of 25.8% beating its rival programs like ABS-CBN's ''Pasión de Amor and GMA's The Producers which only got 19.3% and 9.9%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 24.4% national rating versus the 19.8% and 10.2% rating of its rivals. It also dominated its time slot on January 29, 2016 with 25.7% versus Pasión de Amor with a national TV rating of 22.3%, and The Producers, which concluded its run with only 9.5%. In February 1, Glory Jane registered 25.6% rating versus its competitors like Pasión de Amor with 18.9% and Wowowin which returned on weeknights with 14.8%. In February 29, it also registered with 27.8% versus its newest competitors like ABS-CBN's We Will Survive (16.7%) and Wowowin (14.4%). Glory Jane hit an all-time high national TV rating of 29.6% on March 17, 2016, beating its rival programs like We Will Survive and Wowowin with only 15.1% and 14.8%. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. International Broadcast Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Top Household Favorites) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Keith Cruz) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Male TV Personality) - Won (Hiro Volante) * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Rico dela Paz) Trivia * The local version of Glory Jane marks the first primetime teleserye of Cherryz Mendoza under IBC where she starred in their three projects are the supporting role in Only Me and You and the main role in Forever Barkada. She is a contract star under Secarats Talent Management Services, she will be one her fourth Primetime Princess of IBC (like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano). * This is a third time of Cherryz and Rico dela Paz to appear on the series, since Only Me and You in 2014 and Forever Barkada in 2015. * It is the fourth project of Francis Magundayao under IBC after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever and the supporting role in Princess Charm. * Also, the first ever teleserye of Hiro Volante on IBC to be team-up with Cherryz. * This is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. It is also the first TV production under the alliance of IBC and Secarats. * It also became the fourth primetime franchised drama for IBC after Carita de Angel from Mexico and Hayate the Combat Butler and Fall In Love With Me from Taiwan. See also * Mobile Uploads (Marigeane Talon Mendoza) | Facebook * IBC-13, to do a remake of “Glory Jane” * Cherryz mendoza @ Farmers Plaza 08092015. #SIGURO - Marigeane Talon Mendoza * Secarats Talent Management Services to bid for IBC-13 * Cherryz Mendoza is Pinoy “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza to topbill Philippine adaptation of Glory Jane * #angpagibig - Marigeane Talon Mendoza * Behind-The-Scenes: Ipaglaban Mo “Groufie” Episode * Ipaglaban Mo on Instagram: “Sa isang iglap pwedeng mawala ang lahat! Abangan ang “GROUFIE” ngayong Sabado 3pm pagkatapos ng It's Showtime! Pinagbibidahan ni Ella Cruz,…” • Instagram * 11123716_1434946303468280_218519245_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 480 × 480 pixels) * CHERRYZ MENDOZA WILL BE IBC-13’S IMPORTANT STAR IN 2016 * Love Team of CheRo, Hiro Volante Is Now On IBC-13, To Star In 'Glory Jane' * Francis Magundayao Dropped Ella Cruz Out And Got A New Partner In Cherryz Mendoza For 'Glory Jane' * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2016) * IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015 * WATCH: Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon in “Glory Jane;” airs beginning January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza Stars In IBC-13's First-Ever Adaptation of Koreanovela 'Glory Jane' Premiering Monday * Korean drama ‘Glory Jane’ got the Philippine adaptation on January 1 * The Mall Princess pair in IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ * Thoughts on Korean Drama Remakes Airing on TV Stations * Cherryz Mendoza is IBC-13's "Glory Jane" * Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza is the new series Glory Jane on IBC-13 * Will IBC-13's Remake Of 'Glory Jane' Starring Cherryz Mendoza Be As Big A Hit As The Original Koreanovela? * IBC-13 and Secarats Remake for "Glory Jane," Cherryz Mendoza in the Title Role! * Cherryz Mendoza, born to be Glory Jane * The Mall Princess gets her biggest break on IBC-13 * Meet the Cast of IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ * The Mall Princess will make the role of Jane Yoon * ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Unveil New Programs this January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza welcomes in high school as ‘Glory Jane’ star * National TV Ratings (Jan. 15-18, 2016) – ‘Be My Lady’ and ‘Glory Jane’ Premieres Strongly * ‘Glory Jane’ Pilots Strongly in Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings * Cherryz Mendoza’s High School and Glory Jane Role * Why Cherryz acted on Glory Jane’s 1st shooting day * Glory Jane in St. Paul College, Pasig: How To Study, Teach and Learn for Cherryz Mendoza Style * From The 'Mall Princess' to 'Glory Jane' * Cherryz Mendoza portrayed as Jane Yoon in IBC-13 Adaptation of Korean Series “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza: IBC 13's newest 'Primetime Princess' * Francis Magundayao: IBC-13 young actor is now partnered with Secarats * ‘Glory Jane – One Story, One Loved’ Marathon this Sunday * Keith Cruz talks about being paired with Francis Magundayao in Glory Jane * Coleen Garcia Joins ‘Glory Jane’ * Coleen Garcia joins 'Glory Jane' cast * Coleen Garcia joins the cast of 'Glory Jane' * Coleen Garcia is the new addition to "Glory Jane" cast * Coleen Garcia is Now a Supporting Mainstay of 'Glory Jane!' * Coleen Garcia is now a mainstay in IBC-13’s pre-primetime teleserye “Glory Jane” * Coleen Garcia talks about working with Cherryz Mendoza in 'Glory Jane' * CHERRYZ, TO CELEBRATE 15TH BIRTHDAY WITH FANS THIS SUNDAY * Marigeane Talon Mendoza posted a video to her Timeline - Marigeane Talon Mendoza * Cherryz Mendoza So Happy That Her 'Glory Jane' On IBC-13 Is Extended For One More Month * Jane Will End of The Story for The Finale of Glory Jane this Friday * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Glory Jane References External links * Program Site * Glory Jane on Facebook * Glory Jane on Twitter * Glory Jane on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series